<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn Back Time by kyoichiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726206">Turn Back Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoichiii/pseuds/kyoichiii'>kyoichiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Kiss Bet (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After highschool, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, First time writing angst, Mentions of Oliver Yang, One Shot, Regret, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoichiii/pseuds/kyoichiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As two old friends walk back home after a day of catching up, one can't help but let out all the regret he felt since the day he realized the girl he knew since birth was no longer his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lin/Oliver Yang, Sara Lin/Patrick Gong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn Back Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>“Do you ever wonder what we could’ve been?”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>          The thoughts that have been circling through Patrick’s mind had finally left his throat, but at what cost? Their friendship? Like that wasn’t already destroyed. Even if Sara and Patrick claimed they’d be best friends forever, they knew that things would never be the same. All because of stupid feelings getting in the way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          “H-Huh?!” Sara stood under the night sky dumbfounded. “What’re you talking about, Patrick?” Her hands clutched the bottom of her sweater in suspense, hoping he wasn't talking about what she thought he was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          “You know exactly what I’m talking about, Sara Lin.” Something about Patrick’s voice was different; it held so much venom, so much displeasure. Sara could never get away with playing dumb, she knew he was referring to what went down during their high-school days.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          “Everyday I think about how differently things could’ve played out if I just never dared you to kiss Oliver…” Patrick’s cheeks became red, Sara was unsure if it was from being overwhelmed or because of the cold weather finally starting to settle in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          “We used to spend every second of our lives together and now it’s like-,” he grabbed his hair in frustration,”it’s like we can’t even have a normal conversation without it turning awkward!” Sara flinched at his yelling, fully registering how much Patrick had been going through after the bet. Sure, Sara would have an occasional thought or two about where’d she be if she had just denied Patrick’s teasing. If you told her past self she’d end up dating a boy that she asked to kiss in the middle of an empty subway station who just so happened to move in next door, she’d say you’re delusional. It was unexpected, the turn of events, but Sara had to admit; this was the happiest she’d ever been in her entire life. Oliver was the best boyfriend she could ever wish for. When things became too stressful at her job, Oliver would simply reassure her with his words. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          An uneasy silence filled the void between the two friends before it was interrupted by Sara taking a deep breathe in. “I’ll be honest with you, Patrick, you’re not the only one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          “S-So…!” Temporary hope filled the boy’s heart before quickly being crushed by the ginger’s words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          “I liked you a lot, I really did,” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear,”But I’m with Oliver now, a-and I’m much better this way!”  Pity for her friend filled Sara's heart, yet she still continued. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>          “I moved on, and so should you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          Sara walked away from the scene, taking out her phone to call her boyfriend. Patrick watched from the distance, observing how pretty she looked. The way her red locks swayed with each step she took, how her eyes shined brighter than the stars, or how the moonlight reflected itself perfectly on her smooth skin. As much as Patrick yearned for something more, that’s all he could do; watch from afar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          Because that’s all they’ll ever be: <em>friends</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was my first attempt at writing angst so I hope it turned out okay! I might edit this later if I have time :)</p><p>thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>